Stepping Out and Moving On
by lightwarai
Summary: Joe must face a few realities when it's time to grow up. OneShot, set in Nancy's Heart Universe. Enjoy!


**Alright, here's the Joe one-shot I promised a few people, mainly Shallowbunny (I hope this lives up to your standards and expectations!) In a way, this is to thank Shallowbunny, TesubCalle, Roswalyn, LazyPanther, and katie janeway (and many others) for their great input, comments, thoughts, forum discussions, everything. I feel like I've found some great friends on this site, and I'm so glad to be able to talk to people who share my interests and understand!**

**Oh, and this is part of the "Nancy's Heart" universe. I'm taking a few liberties with Chet's and Biff's characters. I've tried to be accurate, but I don't have every single HB book to research.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Joe, Chet, Biff, Frank, Nancy, Vanessa, or Iola. I do own Erika and Jennifer. And Lady (the Labrador puppy) – she's my real-life lab puppy.

**Stepping Out and Moving On**

The early morning sun glinted sharply off the hood of Joe Hardy's black Chevy truck. Even behind his sunglasses, he squinted from the glare. He glanced swiftly in the rearview mirror, making sure the blue truck belonging to his friend, Biff Hooper, was still close behind. After reassuring himself that it was, he refocused on the road ahead.

Joe yawned, trying unsuccessfully to stretch out his legs. It had been a long day already, and it wasn't quite ten in the morning. He smiled despite the ache in his legs; he knew Biff and Chet Morton, another friend, were probably even less comfortable than himself in Biff's truck.

Allen "Biff" Hooper, a mass of muscle, always filled up any space he occupied. Chet, on the other hand, hid his muscle underneath his Pillsbury Doughboy appearance. Both could easily be counted on in a pinch, and each could hold his own in a fight. Chet, however, would prefer eating over, well, anything. Both had proven to be invaluable friendships to Joe, and to his older brother Frank, over and over.

Joe rolled down the windows, letting the warm morning breeze tousle his blonde locks. They were near their destination, and he was more than ready to get out of the truck after such a grueling trip and long weekend.

Thankfully, he'd been able to talk Biff and Chet into helping him move his belongings to his new apartment in Brookside, Illinois. The three friends had packed up Joe's things into the two trucks the previous day, wanting to get an early start on their trip from Bayport Illinois. They had left shortly after, and stopped for the night along the way. Every three or four hours, they would rotate drivers and companions, just to break up the monotony of the drive.

And now, as they approached Brookside, a town right on the outskirts of Chicago, Joe felt the butterflies in his stomach.

This was his new home. His own. His. Joe took a deep breath. "Mine."

_Am I ready for this?_ he questioned himself, and not for the first time. _Does that even matter anymore? I've already set this into motion._ But then he laughed at himself. _I'm 22, not 16. This is my life now._

"This is it,"' he murmured to himself as he pulled the truck into a space in front of a set of apartment buildings. Next to him, Biff parked his truck, and all three men tumbled out into the bright sunlight.

Joe walked around to the sidewalk in front of the vehicles and stretched, popping his back in multiple places. "Hello, new life."

Biff and Chet, both moving rather stiffly, stood on either side of Joe, staring up at the five-story building. The medium-brown brick building stood modestly, flanked by large, leafy trees. At the base of the trees were neatly manicured flower and plant beds. Gates and garden lights lined the sidewalks and patios.

Next to one of the trees, a yellow Labrador puppy on a leash sniffed the ground. When the lab noticed the three men, she began barking excitedly at the strangers, causing her owner to tug at the leash with a "Hush, Lady."

Under another tree, two women, probably about twenty-five or so, sat on a bench chatting in low voices. Both women, one with medium-length, very curly red hair, the second with wavy long brown hair, smiled at the three before continuing their conversation.

Biff thumped Joe on the back. "Man, you've got a nice place here." He grinned, tilting his head towards the two women. "Sure you don't need a roommate?"

"Down, Biff," Chet laughed. "Joe's not here to think about women. Besides, what about Erika?"

Biff grinned, and Joe punched Biff's arm playfully. "Yeah, aren't you two getting serious? I seem to recall you buying a dozen roses a few weeks ago. Red ones." He tapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "And something else…" he trailed off.

Chet rolled his eyes. "The teddy bear. Biff, you are whipped."

Biff took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaned his husky frame against the side of his truck. "You're just jealous because you're not a bachelor anymore."

"I can't help it if Jennifer appreciates my defined physique." Chet said, patting his round belly. "I happen to make a great husband."

Biff and Joe roared with laughter. "Sure, sure." In the years before he was married, his friends teased him by pretending to take bets on the last of the group to "bite the bullet." Everyone was surprised however, when Chet's soul mate turned out to be a gorgeous, blonde-haired, brown-eyed magazine model.

Chet mock glared at the others. "Shouldn't we get this stuff inside instead of standing around making fun of me?" he grumbled, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Joe smiled, knowing full well that Chet didn't mind the teasing. "You're probably right. I'd rather get this part of moving over with," he said, warily eyeing the loads in the back of the trucks. "How did I manage to accumulate all this stuff?"

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

A few hours, many jokes, and lots of 'accidents' later, the guys plopped down wearily in Joe's spacious living room. Joe sank down next to Biff on the couch, and Chet draped himself dramatically on the La-Z-Boy.

"You should have warned us that your apartment was on the fourth floor!" Chet groaned, flexing his sore arms.

Joe grinned apologetically. "It wasn't that bad. At least there was an elevator. And most of the stuff _did_ fit on the elevator."

Biff shook his head. "You're forgetting the refrigerator, couch, La-Z-Boy, bed, chest-"

Joe held up his hands. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you. How about I buy pizza?"

Chet raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"And… drinks?"

"And…?"

Joe glanced at his friend warily. "What else do you want? In case you haven't noticed, I haven't actually started my job yet so I'm not rolling in the dough."

"Really? I thought you'd already begun working at the football recruiting camps?" Biff asked.

Joe shook his head. "Nope. I officially start work Monday. Today's only Thursday. That gives me a few days to get this place in some sort of order, stock the fridge, learn my way around town for the basics, that sort of stuff. But on a very limited budget."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear that word out of Joe's mouth. Out of Frank's, definitely. I guess it's a good thing you've been saving money for a while now." Chet grinned mischievously. "Especially since Frank's not here to bail you out anymore."

Biff threw Chet a quick look, but it was too late. Joe's throat tightened as his thoughts turned to Frank, and the new separation that had formed between the brothers.

All his life, Joe had always had Frank by his side. Frank had always been there for Joe, and Joe for Frank. Frank protected Joe, stopped him from making serious mistakes, helped him through the loss of Iola Morton, Chet's sister. Frank was the type of brother everyone should have. Strong, intelligent, caring. And best friend material. Frank and Joe shared a special bond unlike many siblings and even brothers: their love for mysteries and their desire to help those who couldn't help themselves.

But now, with Frank on his honeymoon, and starting his own new life with Nancy, Joe felt part of him had disappeared. He knew it was an irrational thought; Frank would always be there for him like a brother should. But now Nancy came first in Frank's life, and Joe was struggling to accept that.

"Joe?" Chet hedged. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Joe cut him off. "It's okay. It's just something I never thought would happen. Or something I just didn't want to think about."

Biff nodded. "We know. I can't say I completely understand, but we know how close you two have always been. You've always been together, and had each other for support." He smiled ruefully, almost bitterly. "I always envied that bond you two had. It made me want a brother so bad."

Joe glanced sideways at his friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" he trailed off, not sure how to respond. He felt guilt sink in the pit of his stomach as he turned to look at Chet. Memories and guilt still haunted him when he thought about Chet and what he had taken from him.

"You two are getting too dramatic." Chet gave an easy laugh, noticing Joe's expression. "This is a new start for you, Joe! There is so much you can do, and experience, and see. Enjoy it!"

Biff stood up, stretching his muscular frame. "Let's get out of here and get some food. No more of this gushy-talk!"

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

The long-legged, blue-eyed, blonde beauty smiled brightly as she sauntered over to the table the guys had been seated at. She laid a stack of napkins on the table, tossing her long, perfectly curled hair over her shoulder. "Afternoon, boys!" Her smile widened and her eyes glinted when her gaze settled on Biff. "What can I get you to drink?"

Biff returned her smile and leaned towards her. "What do you recommend, Nikki?" he asked, winking, after glancing at her nametag.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Does he have to do this every time we go out?" he muttered to himself.

Chet just shrugged his shoulders. "Old habits and all that." He snorted. "Not that you're one to talk."

Joe just grinned back. Then he glanced up as Nikki giggled at something Biff had said. He cleared his throat. "Biff, if you've finished, I'd like to get a coke."

"Diet for me!" Chet piped up.

"Sure thing, boys. Be back in a minute!" Nikki left, tossing a coy look over her shoulder at Biff.

"Biff, don't you ever grow up?" Chet asked, shaking his head.

"Only when needed!" Biff pointed a finger at Joe. "I know why Chet always orders diet drinks and then gets at least one dessert, but what about you? No beer? No alcohol?"

Joe shrugged again. "What are you talking about? I rarely had a drink. And besides, I have to be more responsible and set an example for the football team. You know, good influence and all."

Biff looked pointedly at him. "I'd accept that talk from Frank, but not from you. You sure are changing."

Joe fell silent for a moment as Nikki returned with their drinks. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked sweetly, oblivious to the tension at the table.

Chet wasted no time. "Two large pizzas, one with everything on it, and one with green peppers, mushrooms, and sausage." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and two orders of breadsticks, extra sauce. And can we get some cheese sauce also?"

Joe tuned out the rest of Chet's order as he glanced back at Biff. Biff was staring straight at him, watching him carefully. He knew everyone had noticed a change the last few months, but he wasn't ready to admit the reasons for the change. Partly because he was ashamed at one of the reasons.

After a moment, Nikki left with their order, but not before aiming an unhappy sigh at Biff, who didn't even notice. Joe braced himself, not ready to talk about what was bothering him, but knowing he didn't really have a choice with two of his best friends sitting right there.

"Tell me I'm wrong, and that you're just going through male PMS," Biff said. Chet hid a snicker behind his hand, but kept his eyes on Joe as well.

Joe sighed. "No, you're right. And I have had a lot on my mind lately, but not just the move and the new job and everything."

"Is it Vanessa? Are you guys breaking up because of the move?" Chet asked quietly.

Joe shook his head fervently. "No way, nothing like that. She's actually taking on a lot of projects right now, so she wouldn't have had much time for me even if I was still there. But we're still tight, ya know?"

"So then what's going on?" Biff questioned him. "And you better tell us. 'Cause I'll keep asking until you finally start talking."

Despite his mood, Joe couldn't the small smile forming on his lips. Biff was more persistent about getting information than anyone he knew. And he didn't mind opening up to Biff and Chet. He just, as always, wasn't one to reveal his deeper feelings. He would prefer them to stay hidden and private.

"Joe?" Chet prompted.

He sighed. "It's more to do with Nancy."

"With Nancy?"

Joe nodded. "It's stupid, really, but I can't help the way I feel."

Chet and Biff exchanged disbelieving looks. "You're not… in love with her, are you?" Biff asked.

"No!" Joe practically shouted. He grimaced at the looks a few patrons sent his way. "No, nothing like that," he reassured them, quieter this time. "I love her like a sister. And I'm really glad she and Frank were finally able to get past all of their," he paused, not sure what to call it. "Well, whatever it was that has been holding them back all these years."

Chet nodded knowingly. He'd been Frank's sounding board a few times after the Hardys had returned from trips when they had worked on cases with Nancy Drew, though usually unexpectedly. Frank had confided in Chet, he had told him, because Joe already had an opinion about the matter. Frank had wanted advice from someone who didn't know Nancy. Chet was also ecstatic when Frank and Nancy had finally started dating. Dating relationships had never been his strong point, and why Frank wanted advice from him was beyond comprehension, in his opinion.

"So what's the problem?" Biff asked impatiently.

Joe absentmindedly grabbed the straw out of his drink and began twisting it around his finger. Droplets of soda slid out the end onto the table. "Me. The third wheel. But this time, it's not just for a case. It's for life."

Biff raised an eyebrow. "You're jealous that Frank's married and you're not?"

He glanced up at Biff, tilting his head to the side. "Well, that's part of it. It always was kinda weird when it was the three of us on a case, and they either spent half their time denying their feelings towards each other, or having their own private conversations. Until I interrupted, and they had to pretend nothing was going on."

"And that's not the problem? What, has she become the evil sister-in-law?" Biff teased, grinning. "Can't handle having a sister to boss you around?"

Joe threw his wadded up napkin at him. "Ha ha, you're funny." He sighed, realizing Biff and Chet wouldn't understand unless he told them everything. It wasn't his secret to betray, but then again, he felt it should never have been a secret to start with.

"Remember about three months ago? When Frank had called in a panic because Nancy had been kidnapped?"

Biff and Chet both looked a little lost and surprised. "Nevermind, that's not important. This guy, Mick Devlin, had shown up right after she disappeared. We had met the guy once before in Australia during another case where we crossed paths with Nancy. Apparently, before that, Nancy and Mick had spent an entire summer together, traveling around Europe."

Chet raised an eyebrow. "Alone? That doesn't sound like Nancy."

Joe shook his head. "No, Bess and George were there. Anyway, at the time, Nancy and Ned were still dating, but she and Mick seemed to get pretty close. He even asked her to marry him."

"Which she obviously turned him down," Biff added.

"Right, but she never told Frank about it. And I get the feeling she probably never told Ned, her boyfriend at the time, about it either." Joe narrowed his eyes. "I've never known her to lie, or to mislead her friends and family. But part of me can't help but wonder if there is anything else she hasn't told Frank."

Biff shook his head. "Nah, I don't think she would. Besides, Frank can handle himself. He's a big boy, Joe!"

"But he tends to lose his head when there are girls involved, especially Nancy. I just don't want to see him get hurt. When I went to help out, I was shocked at Frank. He just couldn't seem to function. He lost his temper easily, and he looked nearly destroyed. I never said anything to Nancy about it later. Maybe I should have, just so she would know."

Joe paused, thinking. "I never worried about Frank when he was dating Callie. I know we didn't always get along, but I always knew where she stood with him. And I always felt the same way about Nancy. I guess what happened just shook my faith and trust in her."

Chet shook his head. "It's their life now. If something happens, they have to deal with it together. When Ned and Nancy broke up, Frank stood by her side, as a friend. And they are going to go through struggles. Just stand by their side, as a brother, like you would. They know who to turn to if they need help."

Joe nodded and smiled. "Getting married sure has changed you. You sound like some wise old foreign teacher."

Chet's face took on mock seriousness as he pressed his palms together and bowed. "Use the force, young one."

The three guys laughed, all grateful to feel the tension lifting out of the air. Joe relaxed as the topic turned back to Chet and Jennifer. He felt better about his brother and Nancy. She, by far, has been the best thing to happen to Frank. And he was truly happy for them both. But thinking about them made him miss Vanessa more than ever…

Joe jumped when he felt an elbow in his side. "Earth to Joe!" Chet ribbed him again.

Joe grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, guys."

Biff chuckled. "He was thinking about Vanessa. Look at his pink cheeks!" He reached over to pinch Joe's reddening cheeks.

He swatted Biff's hand away. "So what if I was?" he growled good-naturedly.

"I bet she's coming to visit this weekend, right? And you're ignoring us, hoping we'll leave so you can get all gussied-up, right?" Chet wiggled his eyebrows.

Joe shook his head. "Nah. I wish she were coming, but I think she's headed to Dallas for a conference about some new rendering software. I'm not really sure when I'll get to see her again." He glanced behind him at the clock, missing the secretive look that passed between Chet and Biff.

"I guess it's time to get back. If we don't leave soon, I'm gonna go broke." He grinned, nodding towards Chet who was now looking lovingly at the small desert menu. "Haven't you had enough?"

Chet's wide grin reached his eyes. "Haven't you learned to stop asking that question?"

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Later that evening, Joe relaxed in his chair, absentmindedly flipping through the television channels. He hated to admit it, but he was actually bored. Chet and Biff had left a few hours after they returned from lunch, citing their need to get back to Bayport, each dreading the long drive back.

Joe was glad he had the chance to talk things over with Biff and Chet. He felt better, but the selfish part of him still teetered on resenting Nancy's involvement with Frank. The childish feelings called to him, told him that she was taking away his brother, one of very few constants in his life.

And it tore him up inside to feel like that. But he knew those were natural feelings, although it didn't make it much easier.

He stood up, stretching. He eyed the boxes sitting around the room, dreading the big job of unpacking. "What I wouldn't give to have Aunt Gertrude and Mom here to help. I could barely keep my room clean," he half-muttered, half-laughed to himself.

Joe had barely sat down and opened a box when there was a soft knock at the door. He frowned, obviously not expecting anyone since he moved in. As he stood to look out the peephole, he laughed at himself. "Probably just neighbors being friendly," he said softly. He looked out the peephole, but couldn't make anything out.

The knock sounded again, and Joe opened the door, his confused expression evolving into one of sheer happiness. He opened the door wider, feeling like his cheeks would crack from the pressure of his smile. "Vanessa!"

Vanessa Bender stood there, wearing white Capri pants, and a deep purple sleeveless shirt. Her long, ash-colored hair was pulled back, revealing her slender neck. She took a step forward, her smile almost matching his. "Surprise!"

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly against him. A warm feeling flooded his body as he inhaled her scent, his arms remembering the perfect way she fit into them.

Vanessa laughed lightly against him. "Miss me much?"

Joe nodded. "More than anything." He grinned, pulling her into his apartment. He noticed the backpack she was carrying. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Dallas at that conference?"

She grinned. "Well, actually, the conference is in Chicago. And it starts Monday. And luckily, my hotel isn't too far from here." Her eyes gleamed with laughter when she saw the look on his face. "I decided to surprise you." She glanced around the room. "And, it seems you need some help unpacking. Do you mind?"

Joe snorted pulling her back into his arms. "Not at all. But I don't think we'll get much done," he muffled into her hair.

Vanessa pushed him away lightly, tapping the end of his nose. "Now, now. Just because we don't have any adult supervision, we still have to be good, little boy," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother. In that case, welcome to my new bachelor pad!"

She wrapped an arm around his waist. "As long as I'm the only girl you ever invite over." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Only you, I promise." He dropped a kiss on the top of her hair, looking forward to the exciting week ahead. "Only you."

* * *

**So? Decent? I'm not so good at writing Joe, I've realized. He's hard. I hope you all enjoy! I'm always open to comments and suggestions, as always. And I apologize for taking so long to get this one out. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday! Be safe!**


End file.
